: Flow Cytometry Shared Resource (FCSR) The goal of the Flow Cytometry Shared Resource (FCSR), which has served investigators of the University of Arizona Cancer Center (UACC) for more than 25 years, is to offer UACC Members efficient and reliable flow cytometric services with a high standard of quality control and to do so in a cost-effective manner. The FCSR provides the knowledge and assistance necessary to design experiments, develop new assays, perform flow cytometric functions, and interpret data. In 2004, this service merged with Arizona Research Laboratories (ARL) flow cytometry service, making the UACC FCSR the only University of Arizona research flow cytometry shared resource, and the FCSR also houses the only cell sorter on the UA Tucson campus. The partnership with the ARL has resulted in strong institutional commitment to the FCSR enabling the purchase of new equipment and support of service contracts, as well as maximizing the utilization of resources including staffing. The FCSR provides the following services: 1) flow cytometric analysis; 2) high-speed aseptic cell sorting; 3) user-based (unassisted) flow cytometric analysis; 4) assisted flow cytometric analysis; 5) quality control / quality assurance; 6) data storage, management and analysis; 7) consultation in experimental design and data interpretation. Within these categories of service, the FCSR provides state-of-the-art analysis of cell surface proteins on primary human and murine cells and cultured cell lines. It offers detection of cancer chemotherapeutic agents that are fluorescent (e.g. doxorubicin), reporter dyes, intracellular pH and calcium measurement, cell cycle analysis, apoptosis, autophagy, membrane potential, intracellular detection of proteins, DNA ploidy analysis, cell proliferation, cytokine detection, cell sorting, and more. The FSCR also works to facilitate projects that require integration of multiple core resources (e.g., cell sorting followed by downstream genomic analysis). To inform investigators on new developments in flow cytometry techniques, the FCSR regularly sponsors educational and training seminars. Hands-on-training is also provided for students to learn antibody-based sample preparation and optimization, instrumentation operation, and data analysis. The FCSR is Good Laboratory Practice and Biosafety Level 2 certified.